SHE STOLE WHAT?
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: Saint Tail sneaks in and decides she can steal a kiss from Asuka but what she doesn't know is he caught the moment on film.. REad and see (completed)
1. Default Chapter

Ok all set" Asuka Jr. said. He jumped from one part of the room to the other. It was about 7:00pm. Asuka jr. never use to go to bed so early but tonight was the night he had to. "Saint Tail said she'll be stealing something from me tonight" Asuka said. "I won't try and catch her this time I'll just see if I can identify her. I'll go to sleep because if I'm awake I might be tempted to catch her." He slipped into his pajamas. He hated wearing his whole one and he just preferred to sleep with just his boxers, it was a very hot night but he couldn't let saint Tail come into his room and see him like that. His face flushed at the thought. "There camera all set" He slipped under the covers. (Brriinnngg) sound of the telephone.  
  
"great who can be calling now" he groaned. "hello" "Hi Asuka I called to wish you good luck if you plans work" Asuka's friend from school called. "Yea uh huh It will I'm sure" "I bet she's really cute if you do get here you'll promise to give me a copy, I gotta go bye" (Click) "She's mine ya moron" Asuka shouted it too late.'or I think she is mine I'm gunna capture her! no one else' "Bye glow of the moon and the light of the sun it's time to do what must be done" Memi repeated her magically words as she changed into the mysterious Saint Tail. "be careful I think you're at more risk this time" Seira smiled.knowing that nothing is too much for Saint Tail. "May fortune smile on us on our effort to do good deed" they both prayed together. Tpp..Tpp.. Saint Tail hopped swiftly from roof top to rooftop. Asuka had accidentally picked up girl's special pen. It may have seemed simply but the girls grandmother gave her that pen before she died, so it was very special to her. Saint Tail wasn't no ordinary thief she was going to steal the pen back and give it to her. Saint Tail giggled. This should be fun I'm going to Asuka's house' "Ha. here is his house" She knelt on the roof right over where Asuka slept. She sneakily slipped in the window. Expecting to see Asuka keeping guard or all sprawled out with his mouth wide open snoring. He was not. 'hmm' she thought. She waved her hand infront of him. No reaction. She made funny faces in the dark right infront of him. Stretching her face and sticking out her tongue at him. Still no reaction. 'this is weird'. She silently poked through his backpack and found it. She was just about to climb out the window and slip away. She looked down at him. He was in a deep sleep. His hair all ruffled up, slightly sweaty from the stuffy pajamas. 'he is soo adorably' her hand slowly reached out to him. Slowly. Her hand slightly brushed off some sweat from his forehead. 'Why?' her head bent forward. Slowly. 'I shouldn't but just..'. her head still coming down. 'he'll never know'her face was now so close to his. Memi's lips gently pressed against his. (Click) 'O what have I done' She panicked. Her face flushed. Her whole body tingled. He was still asleep, gently shifted to the side. She lept out the window with her hands clasped over her mouth. Her lips still had feel and sweat from his lips. "No way!" Asuka's friends were now crowed around him. "Yea I'm sure I got a picture of Saint Tail" Asuka said waving the envelope in his hands. "Wow cool I wanna see." They were all pushing and shoving. "hold a minute you idiots I have to see it first" Asuka yelled. Meimi Haneoka just walked in the class. "hey what's going on she asked her friends?" "Askua Jr. said he just got a picture of Saint Tail" Meimi's heart skipped a beat. "How'd you like that Meimi" Asuka was now in her face. "I have gotten a picture of Saint Tail" he boasted and laughed aloud to himself. "Please you liar" Meimi thought back that night. She thought thought thought back. She took the pen. Was about to head out the window. She went back kissed him then.. then she remembered a click. 'O kuso!' she thought. That means. Asuka was now in the corner pulling out the picture. Slowly. He looked at the picture. It was of him in bed and a shadow hovered over him. The guys were now peering over his shoulder. He covered his mouth. Meimi covered her mouth 


	2. What to do?

I don't own Saint Tail Btw. What the hell" he said out loud. By then Sister came in "Asuka Jr.!" He shoved the picture back in the envelope. 'I kuso I shoudn't say hell in a catholic school' he gave it to his friend behind him. "hold it for me please" Asuka whispered. 'O No!' Meimi felt like crying she knew she shouldn't have. "What's wrong Meimi?" Seira leaned over filled with concern. "I stole something else from Asuka last night" she whispered. "You did?" "I stole..a..a" Meimi couldn't finish. "What did you steal what are they talking about?" "a kiss I kissed him while he was sleeping" Sister was already telling Asuka his punishment. Meimi was filled with fear. She knew it was too dark to see her face. But. She'll never beable to even look at him again. Asuka just came out of the school tired from sweeping. "Gee I always get into trouble" "Hey Asuka" his friend came up amost bouncing up and down with something that he couldn't wait to say. "yea what is it?" He grinned. He showed Asuka the picture. "Do you know what she did?" Asuka Jr. just looked at the picture getting a clue but still acted stupid. "Nooooo.." "She stole a kiss from you, you dummy" "WHAT! Tell me your joking." Asuka screeched " no, lucky guy you are Asuka" he winked at him. Asuka flushed brighter that a shined cherry. He was more shocked that ever. "O" he said before he sunk to the pavement. He covered his hand over his mouth. 'Why would she kiss me' he asked out loud. "Because she is in love with you dummy, and you are with her" he snickered. "NO NO You Baka (IDIOT) " Asuka yelled. His face flushed. He grab the picture and crumpled it up and threw it in bin nearby. "I don't ever wanna see that picture again" Asuka was very fustrated. "I have copies" His friend shouted behind him. Asuka knew he was just lying but he ran his face bent down. (Crash) he just ran into someone. "OW" Meimi cried. "Gomen(sorry in Japanese)" They both looked up at each other. Meimi could hear her heart beating faster. She got up and ran pass him. 'I'm sorry Asuka.I'm sorry I dind't mean to' Meimi thought as she ran. She ran to the church to pray. 'I'm sorry dear lord for what I have done please forgive me' she begged. "Meimi" Seira tapped her on the shoulder gently. "Yes" "Don't worry the good lord will help you, maybe this happened for a reason" Seira smiled. It was comforting. There were no serious problems which Meimi had to attend to. She went home. Trying to concentrate on her homework. She keeped thinking about the kiss, it replayed in her mind many times. She could still feel his lips on hers. She wiped her mouth over and over again. (Ruby squeaked) "It didn't seem that wrong" Memi said to her furry pet. She avoided making eye contact with Asuka Jr. for the next week. After that it was a Friday night when she had work to do. "It's a locket. Not just any locket, it was made by a famous man who liked to make gold ornaments. He made a locket for his girlfriend. It is a very beautiful locket. She somehow lost it and it ended up in the hands of some dealer who likes to collect gold crafts." "and my job is to snatch it back" Meimi said flatly. "Yea please try your best it means a lot to his girlfriend because the man who it to her went away, he said. If she really loved him she would hold it, but if she didn't have it,, well you know, she is very faithful to him." "Don't worry Saint Tail will swipe that locket" Meimi said getting up her voice full of confidence.  
  
Asuka Jr. inserted a coin into the vending machine. "Hmm.. I'll try the lime one" he took out the can then opened it. Then. (POP) graffiti ribbons and plastic birds came flying out at him.  
  
Tonight I will steal the locket kept at the liarit building  
  
Be there ^.- Saint Tail "Ah great a calling card". He turned the can upsided down empty. "Ah great" The night was breezy. Saint Tail slipped down from her room and went to the catholic church where Seira was there waiting for her. "By glow of the moon by light of the sun it's time to do what must be done 1........2.......3(POOF) She hopped from roof top to roof top. She search for the three story large building. Her chest was burning, she was afraid to see Asuka Jr. 'What would be his reaction' 'hmmm I can't let that interfer with my work it might mean the end for me' 'I've given him lots of time to prepare for me, let the fun began' Saint Tail whispered then hopped down from the roof and dashed towards the building. "Hold onto this." The man said. "That way it will be a lot harder for Saint Tail to steal it" Asuka jr. looked at the locket which was now around his neck. He put it in his shirt. 'That way I'll have to have contact with her' he felt his face glow hot. Then (click) pitch black. "Everyone stay calm don't move" Asuka Jr. shouted. His eyes began to accept thedarkness and her spotted the shadow, with the ponytail. "Stop right there Saint Tail" 'Darn he spotted me.' She saw the gold chain glitter around his neck. 'oh no this makes it a bit more difficult. I know I'll get him in a corner all by himself that way it will be more easy' "Come and get me" she taunted. She dashed down the hallway and up the stairs with Asuka Jr. trailing right behind her. She headed for the room at the end of the corridor. "I've got you now Saint Tail" Asuka yelled. Then fumes started spraying out from the bottm corner fo the room. Both of them coughed. "Asuka Junior ran over to Saint Tail" he grabbed onto her. 'He is (cough)(cough) doing (cough) it again (cough)' she thought. "Over here" Asuka Junior lead her to a small room perhaps a closet. It was very small. He closed the door hoping the fumes won't reach in the closet. He held onto her still. Meimi's heart began to race.Asuka's heart began to race faster. He had her held against the wall of the closet. It was very hot as the room was small. Meimi could feel his warm breath on her face. "Saint Tail (cough)" She started feeling dizzy. She trembled under his grasp, she elt very dizzy. "I want to know why.last week..when you came in my room.and.." he hesitated. He started to feel dizzy also. "Do you really?" She knew what he meant."Yes" Meimi softly whispered. Asuka's face was glowing hot. Even though it was dark she could feel it. "I." his voice sounded weak. He leaned his face close to hers. 'He is going to do it' Meimi was scared she still tembled slightly, her stomack burnt. Their noses met then their lips did. He kissed her. 'Meimi get a grip on yourself. the locket.' She remembered. She slipped her hand up his shirt. His body was warm. She tugged at the locket and it snapped loose from his neck. Asuka's lips parted from hers, he slipped to the floor. Totally blacked out. The fumes were some sort of sleeping or poisonous gas, Asuka had inhaled more of it than her. Meimi pressed her fingers on her lips. 'I did it again' She burst from the door and jumped out the window. She could here the gaurds and the man yelling in the background. Last week she stole a kiss this week she stole his heart. 


End file.
